Something More To Protect
by Ash's Girl
Summary: ProlougeEpiloge to We Love You Kagome:Inuyasha...RAISING CHILDREN? Anything is possible when Naraku's dead. But when years later someone turns a village into Shikon Jewels, and brings back Naraku, their children join the journey to destroy Naraku.
1. Prolouge

Oh, please read We Love You Kagome. It kind of helps if you do, because there are some referances to my OC's. If you don't...your going to be kind of confused. So, please read We Love You Kagome.

Summery:

Prolouge/Epiloge to We Love You Kagome:Inuyasha...RAISING CHILDREN? Anything is possible when Naraku's dead. But when years later someone turns a village into Shikon Jewels, and brings back Naraku, their children join the journey to destroy Naraku.

Disclaimers: I own Inuyasha! -anger lawyers surround author- What? -holds up plushie Inuyasha- see I own him. I do not own the one on tv however. damn

* * *

Prolouge

_This all started before I had an age….._

Everything seemed to happen so fast. They couldn't believe what had happened, now that they repeated it in they're heads over and over again. But one thing they all thought as silence reined over the battle field: Is it truly over?

Kagome dropped to her knees and clenched the stomach. She was so stupid to come on to the battle field, not just endangering her own life, but another's too.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha put away Tetsaseige and dropped down next to her "Kagome, did Naraku's poison get to you?"

"No." Kagome too a deep breath "I'm just 2 weeks pregnant, that's all."

"What!" Inuyasha was taken back by what she had said. He had noticed her scent had changed……..but not that much

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." Kagome said relaxing "I just didn't want to stay out of the action."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha scolded as hugged her "I could have damn well lost you on this battle field. I don't want to lose our child too."

"But Naraku's dead now." Kagome said kissing his cheek "Our baby girl can grow up without him."

"Girl?" Inuyasha looked confused at Kagome "What gives you the idea it's a girl?"

"Koya." Kagome said cheerfully as she smiled at him

"Sango!" Miroku shouted her name as he grabbed her from behind. He lifted her off the ground and made her turn to face him

"Whoa! Miroku!" Sango shouted in surprise as she felt Miroku kiss her passionately. He broke the kiss and let both bare hands touch her face.

"It's gone Sango." He said with their noses touching, then kissed her quickly on the lips. "The wind tunnels' gone!"

"What?" Sango took his hand that would have the deadly hole in it. She saw nothing but his palm. "It's gone!" She kissed him quickly "It's gone!" She said again before kissing him

"Sango! Miroku!" Kagome shouted over to the happy couple as Inuyasha carried her in his arms

"What is it Kagome?" Sango asked and Miroku kissed her neck

"I know I should have told you guys before we fought Naraku…." Kagome looked over at Inuyasha as she took his hand "But I'm having a baby."

"That's great Kagome!" Miroku said resting his head on Sango's shoulder. "But you shouldn't of fought with us!"

"Yeah Kagome. You took more than your own life on the battle field." Sango said

"Your one to talk sis." Kohaku said coming out of a broken down hut with a small 4 year old boy child walking beside him.

"Hi Mommy. Hi Daddy." The little boy said to his parents holding a teddy bear

"Satoshi!" Sango whipped away from Miroku and dropped down to knees in front of her son. "What are you doing here?"

"He apparently followed us." Kohaku said running his hand threw Satoshi's hair

"Satoshi you shouldn't have followed us." Miroku said taking his son gloved hand. He pulled the glove off with the beads and felt his son try to take the glove back.

"Daddy! Give it back! You and Mommy said I can't ever take that off!" Satoshi protested trying to take back the glove and beads.

Sango and Miroku hugged their son. Sango scooped him into her arms and held him as Miroku ran ruffled Kohaku's hair.

"You never have to put that glove on again." Miroku said to his son "Never ever again."

"Why?" Satoshi questioned

"Because you don't need it!" Sango said joyfully

Inuyasha and Kagome walked up next to Miroku and Sango. He had finally put Kagome down on her own two feet.

"Promise me you would do that again." Inuyasha said kissing Kagome's lips.

"I promise." Kagome said

……………_..And it will end when I become of age._

* * *

So, thought I'd give you the prolouge and see how you like it. How do you like it?

_**Reveiw Please!**_

Ash's Girl


	2. Her Birth, Her Limit

Hiya! Ok, so I kept this story under wraps for a long LONG while. Ok, so here is the first chapter. I hope you guys like it!

Disclaimers: I don't own Inuyasha. I do own Satoshi and Koya, and all their brothers and sisters. Take them without asking, and the bone-crushing-Gaara-Itachi-Naraku-Orochimaru-Approved-Mallet-of-D00m wrath will curse you! But seriosuly...someone will pay.

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Her Birth, Her Limit**_

Inuyasha sat on the roof of the hut he now lived in, and he was tired as hell. He couldn't sleep as much as he wanted too, however. It had been a long night, the stars glittered brightly, and Kagome was sleep in the hut. He looked up at the crescent moon that hung in the sky and thanked god that all the pain a suffering of that night had stopped.

Kagome had given birth that night. It was 10 long, painful hours, but it had all stopped. Kagome had mindlessly 'sat' him to the ground for unknown reasons, so Kaeda had put temporary 'non-sit' spells on the beads, not that it had lasted long enough before Kagome had started throwing object around the room. (A/N: Women are REALLY violent when childbirth occurs. My aunt tried to kill my like that uncle that way when my little cousin was born. It took a doctor, a nurse, and my two other uncles to separate the two. My uncle had gotten one hell of a head ache from when a bed pan hit him square on.)

It was a girl. A single beautiful baby girl that had white hair and triangle ears. She looked healthy enough, and she had a good set of lungs on her. Needless to say, her cry out ranked any opera singer to date. Her name: Koya Fayt Hiragashi. She was currently being tended to by Kaede in a hut not to far off from where he was.

Inuyasha yawned as he jumped off the roof top. He peeped inside the hut to see Kagome sleeping in their bed. He walked in and kissed Kagome's forehead as she slept, brushing the hair out of her face.

"Hm." Inuyasha walked back though the door. He started walking to Kaede's hut to see his child._I wonder if I should get her a sword….._ Inuyasha thought as he passed through the quiet town _Totosai should be able to craft her one._

He walked into Kaede's hut, the smell of burning candles and bath water filled the air.

"Kaede?" Inuyasha questioned as he looked around the hut

"Over here, Inuyasha." Kaede said from behind a bamboo wall divider

Inuyasha walked over to Kaede behind the divider to see his baby girl sleeping in the sitting Kaede's arms.

"Quiet, Inuyasha." Kaede warned "She is asleep and can wake up easily. Do you wish to hold her?"

"Well…..um…err…." Inuyasha panicked as he watched his child sleep. He wasn't quite sure if he was ready to hold her.

"Come here Inuyasha." Kaede said standing up. Inuyasha came close to her. "Take her for a little while, I need to make her a bed."

Kaede handed Koya over to the nervous Inuyasha.

"She's so small." Inuyasha said looking at his sleeping child. She surprisingly didn't wake up and kept on sleeping the night away in her father's arms.

"Babies are like that when they are newborns." Kaede walked to the other side of the room to make Koya a bed "She will become bigger rather quickly."

Kaede pulled out a small wooden crate that would serve as Koya's bed for the night until they could get her a proper one. Kaede filled the small crate with blankets, and did her best to make it as comfortable as possible for the baby.

Inuyasha sat down on the floor and kept on stairing at his daughter, and smiled slightly as Koya woke up as her eyes opened slowly. She didn't cry, but looked at the man holding her. She reached up and pulled at the ends of Inuyasha's white.

"Hi, Koya…" Inuyasha whispered as he let her grasp one of his fingers "I'm your father. I'm going to take good care of you, and your going to turn out to be a great demon."

"You've got a great set of parents, young one." Kaede said taking a seat next to Inuyasha. She brushed a few small wisps of hair out of Koya's eyes "A wonderful caring mother, and a father that couldn't have loved you more."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as the faint rustle of the cloth door was heard, and of unfamiliarity filled the room.

"Who is there?" Kaede asked as the sound of foot steps stopped behind the divider. There was no answer.

"Kaede, take Koya." Inuyasha said as he carefully handed Koya to Kaede

Kaede took Koya as Inuyasha walked to face the person behind the screen. He wasn't going to let some intruder just come in to the hut that held his newborn daughter in the middle of the night….no way in the 9 hells was he going to let that happen.

Inuyasha stopped and faced a stoic faced woman with long loose black hair and red eyes stood in the middle of the room. She was in her mid-20's, and had no emtion at all. She wore a hooded cloak covering the rest of her clothing, giving Inuyasha no idea wether she was high or low class.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked as started coldy at the woman

"You are the father of the newborn half-breed, are you not?" The woman asked shifting her eyes to the screen

"I asked who are you!" Inuyasha growled roughly at the woman

"Hm." The woman grinned and touched the screen door as she liltled her head downward. "The child behind this screen door is a living Shikon Jewel."

"What are you talking about!" Inuyasha switched his question "That's my daughter your talking about!"

"So you are the child's father, and it's a girl too." The woman lifted her head back up "This child is in grave danger."

"I don't know who the hell you are," Inuyasha reached for his sword "But threaten my daughter my daughter like that, and you will die."

"No need to be so hostile." The woman said "I am a messenger of Buddha, and this is your fair warning: Protect your child, or suffer the consequences. She is a child who is destined to do great things, and many people will suffer, and many people will prosper from her. Blessed with spiritual powers of great priestesses, and a descendent of one of the strongest demon clans in existence, your child is equivalent to the Shikon Jewel that you possess."

The woman turned a heel and pushed the door shadings out of the way to walk though, but paused.

"Does that mean demons will come after this child?" Kaede asked as she walked to see the woman as she was about to leave.

"Very much so." The woman said gravely "The demons will try to devour her soul. So please be very careful with her. She is destined to destroy the one you call Naraku."

"What!" Inuyasha shouted as Koya began to cry. "Naraku is already dead!"

"He is, for you destroyed him." The woman stated "But there are many who wish to resurrect him."

The woman left and Inuyasha went chasing after her. He opened the door to see nothing but thin air, and the scent completely gone. Inuyasha slammed his fist into the ground and unwillingly walked back into the hut as Koya's crying softened.

"Shh….quiet Koya." Kaede rocked her to sleep "Quiet down, young one."

"Get some sleep Koya." Inuyahs kissed his baby girl's forehead, that made her quiet down instantly "I love you. I'm not going to let demon or human hurt you."

Kaede laid Koya down in her bed, and Koya soon fell asleep.

"What did she mean, Kaede" Inuyasha began as Kaede walked into where Inuyasha was sitting "When she said Koya was living Shikon Jewel?"

"Koya possesses her mother's spiritual powers, and your demonic strength." Kaede took a seat on the floor and staired at the well lit fire "It's a miracle that she in alive and well, when two opposing forces are trying to kill each other inside of her."

"Does that mean, that she'll--"

"No." Kaede cut off Inuyasha "She will keep living, as long as her spiritual powers and her demonic powers stay relatively the same. But the moment she loses her control, and one side over powers the other, there is a good chance that the oppsing power that is in use will start to be eaten away along with half her soul."

* * *

Hoped you liked it! It might be another LONG while before I get another chapter out. SORRY!

_**PLEASE REVEIW!**_


	3. To Repeat the Beginning

Oh.My.God.

I UPDATED?!

Okay, this my be total crap, (which it probably is) BUT, it's MY total crap. And anyone who uses anything I created is going to get the UKE side of the yaoi paddle I got at my last convention.

Welllll, as people have their own buisness, I mine to take care of (AP student typing here). Don't expect another update for a while (though something might crop up at christmas vacation. Who knows.)

Btw, if you don't have something nice to say, don't say it. It's Christmas time. What would Jesus/Santa do?

Disclaimer: Everything in the manga belongs to them. Everything else belongs to me.

* * *

Chapter 3

To Repeat the Beginning

Koya sat on here mother's lap for her first birthday party, among Miroku, Sango, and their three (or possibly four) year old son, Satoshi. Inuyasha lit the candle of Koya's cake and Kagome straightened Koya's dress that Kagome's mother had bought for her.

"You've gotten awfully big, Koya." Miroku picking up Koya off of Kagome's lap "Your going to be bigger than Satoshi at this rate."

"HEY!" Satoshi shouted as he and Shippo played Go (A/N: Friggen awesome game) not to far away from where the party was being set up. "I'm years older than that brat is! There is no way she can be bigger than me!"

"You never know Satoshi!" Sango shouted over as she set up the silverware "You both are growing like weeds!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Koya has already matured more than you have." Shippo said resting his head on the palm of his hand. Satoshi punched Shippo in the head giving him a rather large bump.

"Oww….Kagome!" Shippo reverted to his normally fail safe plan of calling on Kagome. He may be 12 years (or at least look it) but he still acted like a little kid. "Sango!"

"Satoshi, what have I told you about being violent?" Sango scolded her son as she walked up to them

"But mooooooooommmm…." Satoshi wined as he pointed as accusing finger at Shippo "Shippo was picking on me!"

"Oh, let him go Sis." Kohaku said walking up beside his sister. Kohaku was now a handsome 18 year old, that knew his way with people a little _too _well. "It's Koya's first birthday. Let the boy off until we get back home."

Satoshi suddenly felt something pull on the pants leg and looked down. Koya had crawled over to him and smiled. She reached up toward him giving him the signal that she wanted to be picked up.

"Sango, Kohaku." Miroku motioned toward the hut. Sango and Kohaku followed Miroku to the hut where Inuyasha and Kagome where watching the scene.

"They make a cute couple." Kagome said watching and smiling

"Come here Koya." Satoshi said picking her up and setting her on his lap. "How are you doing?"

In stead of answering she reached for the rubber ball on the table next to him. He reached for it, brushed the dirt off of it and handed it to her.

"Ooooo." Koya made a sound of amazement. She was fascinated by the rubber ball. It was squishy, it was smooth, but most of all, it was SHINY, and it was PINK. She was girl, so pink was her favorite color. Shiny objects, of course, are irresistible objects sent down from the heavens to distract us while our parents talk about us behind our backs. Speaking of which….

"It's strange how fate turns out." Miroku said watching them both "They seemed attracted to each other when that whole Koga thing happened."

"Don't even remind me of that." Kagome turned and sat down next to Inuyasha

"And don't remind me of what Koya has to go threw." Inuyasha said frustrated "She's just a pup right now, less than 2 feet tall, and she's going to go threw all that shit just to protect all of us when she gets to be 15!"

"That's 14 years we have her, Inuyasha." Kagome smiled

"Let it go Inuyasha, she went back home safely." Miroku sighed "So what DID you call us here for?"

_**15 years later**_

…. After a shit load of pranks, a huge expansion of Koya's vocabulary, a shorting of Satoshi's brain and vocabulary from over exposure to his father, Koya getting a sword, height changes, more prayer beads, little sisters and brothers (for both families now living within walking range of each other), and most unnecessary amount of groping, violence, and jealousy than the world needed. Our story finally gets rolling after a few months of the pervious _We Love You Kagome_,

"COME BACK HERE YOU PERVERT AND BRING ME BACK MY SHIRT!!"

Satoshi ran for his dear life, a grinning bobcat with a current fox's demeanor, Koya's modern day T-shirt in hand. He knew, so help him, if Koya hadn't been human that day, he would have been DEAD by now. I mean Koya would have SLAUGHTERED him. But it being Koya, he was going to die anyways, so he was going to run like the suicidal pervert that he was. He was getting a kick out of seeing her angry. She was just _that_ cute.

Koya, in her priestess clothing, her black hair tied back in a high ponytail, ran after Satoshi all over the Demon Slayer's village trying to get her shirt back so she could go back to the present. She was frustrated, and mad. Satoshi was going to die if he kept it any longer.

This chasing wasn't about the shirt. It was about pride. It was about whom was in control of whom: the 16-year-old daughter of the demon and a priestess in control of the pervert that tormented her life, or the boy turning into a man who loved to play pranks on the poor semi-hybrid.

Then the unthinkable happen. The world stopped, birds stopped singing, water stopped running, sky started to falling, and the pigs started flying…….. (A/N: Anime got dubbed!!! GASP!! No….really…)

Satoshi tripped. On the dirt.

"Give it!" Koya tackled him on the ground, reaching for the shirt "Fork it over you jerk!"

"Never!" Satoshi pushed the shirt under his back "If I have to go threw with this ceremony, you have to be there to watch!"

"You bastard!" Koya tried to reach around to grab the shirt when a bright, quick Kodak light flash across them, making them both freeze.

"Kodak moments, they ARE priceless." Setsuna sighed next to Koya's little brother, Alaster. Alaster looked human, almost all human. Black hair, their father's human lavender eyes, the whole bit. There was one problem, however, with making him a human. Alaster had a long, white, fluffy tail.

Alaster pocketed the camera and grinned at his sister "I'm sure you'll love the pic, O-nee-san."

"Don't you 'O-nee-san' me you little brat!" Koya pushed up to stand, but only for Satoshi to flip her over on her back with him on top of her holding her down with his body weight.

"I suggest you both run." Satoshi looked at them

Alaster took on quick picture of the situation and then took off running out of the village with Setsuna.

"See you at home sis!" His voice called out

"Satoshi, let go of me!" Koya froze in this very embarrassing trap. If Miroku or Sango found them……

Satoshi leaned over her face at a just dangerous enough level. "Now why would I do that?"

He had control. Koya was his. Too many long years, and here she was, as silent as a lamb in the middle of the night, just waiting. He had to play it cool, one wrong move, just one…..

Koya gulped. Toooooo close. He was waaaaaaay tooooo close. He was so close she was speechless. "Uhh…uhh…" and stuttering. She needed to pull herself together. Talk, girl, talk…..

"Shhhh…" Satoshi leaned in, closer and closer……then…..

"Am I interrupting something?" Miroku asked loudly, holding a carbon copy of his own clothes and staff

"Yeah, Dad, you kinda are." Satoshi stopped as he and Koya exchanged looks. His breath ran across Koya's face and hers to his.

"Good, because I'm not ready for grandchildren just yet Satoshi. It'll make me feel old." Miroku sighed "Besides, you are about to become a monk, my boy.

"Didn't stop you."

"You know that's old man code for 'And Inuyasha's right around the corner right now.' "

Satoshi sat up unwillingly, and Koya found herself free, and slightly shocked and confused.

"Good boy." Miroku nodded

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wanted to Mom, or someone to call her. Something to change this, but no one called her name.

Koya got to own legs and took off into the hut where she smelled the scent of food with her arms crossed over the chest.

Satoshi's little brother, Kei, a wicked soul at times with an unruly way of thinking, came out and saw Koya run.

"I hear rape victims run like that." He said pointing innocently.

"Kei!" Miroku scolded

"Shut up!" Satoshi shouted as he stood up "I'm going to knock some of those thoughts straight out of your head along with some of that blood!"

"Daaaaaaaad!!!" Kei backed up scared out of his blasted mind

"Satoshi, don't kill your little brother. Kei, go back into the house. "Miroku sighed heavily. Brother against brother, and father is a referee who needs to stop it or turn around a pretend he never saw anything, what could he do?

"Dad!" Satoshi shouted in argument of the killing

Kei, however stupid he maybe at times, was smart enough to take off running at that moment.

Satoshi was damn ready to run after him until he felt his father's hand on his shoulder.

"You, my son, have to change for the ceremony." Miroku handed him the clothing. Satoshi inwardly groaned. If it wasn't for family tradition, opening up a crap load of spiritual power, and making his father happy/proud he would have totally chucked this idea out the window.

Satoshi changed without question.

--------------------

In a castle, far off from where Satoshi was gripping about how life sucks, a woman sat down at her vanity mirror. She gazed at Satoshi and Koya, touching a glass and gazing at their smiling faces an absolute evil glee.

"To recreate what was lost," The woman looked at her handmaid "We must recreate the situation."

"What you like me to do, my Lady?"

"Recreate the two situation, child." The woman looked at Koya as she greeted her father "We can't wait fifty years however, don't let the mortal boy or the half-ling die."

"Yes, my Lady."

----------------

Satoshi stood in a room of the great Pure Shell Beads, one of the most holy artifacts that they had found as of recently. Satoshi's ceremony was basically him wearing the necklace while the eldest monk around chanted something. The necklace itself was made of four stones, a red one for courage, a blue one for friendship, a white one for wisdom, and yellow one for love. The necklace could amplify your spiritual power ten folds, but wearing it too long would kill you, without a doubt.

"Yo, Monk-boy."

Satoshi turned around to see Koya walking across the floor to stand by him. She, a half demon, was still wearing a priestess's robe. It didn't much more controversial than that. He smiled, even if it was just standing by her side, he was happy to be along with her. "Hi."

"You nervous?" She looked closely at the necklace. It was really very pretty.

"Oh yeah." Satoshi shook his head "Everyone going to be here, every single priestess, priest, and monk will be here. I mess up and the whole world will know it, literally."

"What could possibly go wrong?"

"I die."

"Oh yeah….forgot 'bout that." Koya laughed inwardly. He wouldn't die, not when she was going to be here. "Good luck." She patted him on the shoulder. "Don't die."

"How can I die when I still have you to woo over?" Satoshi watched her head out the door

Koya smiled, flattered a little bit "Like I'd every fall to the likes of you." Shutting the door, she walked down the dirt path.

"You almost did." Satoshi said to the air. "Or you already did."

Both their families, Satoshi's and Koya's, had traveled to an entire village and chalk full of priestess, priests, and monks. Satoshi was the son of two of the beings who had defeated Naraku. The daughter of the other two defeated Naraku was being his assistant. This was a huge event.

Koya stopped for a moment and blinked stupidly. She smacked her forehead and swore under her breath as she turned around. She was supposed to prep the necklace for the ceremony by balancing the powers. It was habit for her to walk into a room, insult Satoshi, and leave. She had to break that sooner or later.

Koya threw open the doors, hoping that no one official had discovered that the necklace was unprepared, or that there was anyone ready to lob off her head.

But there was wasn't anyone there. At all. Problem was: nether was the necklace.

Koya tried to refrain from swearing as she remembered Satoshi was the last one to be there. There was this faint smell of mud and grime, like the bathroom at her grandmother's house after it rains and her brothers and sisters play in the mud, but besides that, she could only smell Satoshi's scent.

"Damn it Satoshi." Koya took off into the woods where she knew Satoshi was most likely to be. They would meet there when they wanted to get away from the havoc of the ceremony. She didn't notice that his scent led out the door behind her, into the village, rather than into the forest.

----------

Satoshi debated whether or not to drink the sake that his dad had offered him. On the plus side, it would loosen him up for the ceremony and not make his so nervous about so many things. On the negative side, he's probably end up drinking too much and dying while having the necklace on because of his lack of focus. Hm….Dead or happiness, hard to choose….

Screw life. He had booze. He took his chances as he poured the sake into the cup. He drank it all in one shot. He gasped, chocked a little, and regained himself.

"So, any ideas about the rest of your life?" Miroku asked as he took another sip from his cup.

"Not really." Satoshi stared at his own cup, having a second cup.

"Son, I think it's time you thought about marriage. You're far past the right age to get married."

"Dad, I'm only nineteen."

"My point! Most people marry at seventeen, and that's pushing it!" Miroku finished off his cup as his line between drunkenness and sober began to blur "Ever thought about Koya?"

"What about her?" Satoshi took his first sip that actually registered with him. He winced once he realized that his dad had gotten the strongest stuff one could find.

"You know….marry her, be the father of her children, and all that good stuff."

"She's not interested in me." Ohhhh….the drunkenness.

"Doesn't mean that you're not in love with her."

"Dad, before I drag Mom in here, shut up."

"Satoshi, you need to stand up. Be a man."

"I was almost a man until you interrupted me."

Sango threw open the doors of the room "Miroku! Get out here! Satoshi, get Kohaku!" She grabbed her Hiraikotsu and dashed to change her clothes.

"Sango, what's wrong?" Miroku asked he grabbed his staff

"Someone woke up Koya's demon! She is attacking the village." At those words, Satoshi dashed out the hut and watched as a shadowy figure dashed around slashing buildings. Her silver hair danced with destruction and the purple slashes on her arms and face dealed darkness in the light.

Satoshi grabbed his weapon, two huge throwing stars with crossing handles in the middle, each attached to a chain, and ran outside into the surrounding woods. He was going to find Koya.

* * *

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!! I REALLY UPDATED!!!

Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, Merry Kwanza, whatever floats your boat.

**_REVIEW PLEASE_**

See you soon!

... ..I hope.


End file.
